


seduction

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Scratching, Second Person, Strap-on use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't completely a sequel to "Aid", but it is in that it takes place after, in terms of the strap-on usage. But you definitely don't have to read that one to know what's going on here. This story was written based on two prompts from my awesome Skype group, I hope I don't disappoint them.  
> 

Ever since you managed to work up the nerve to ask Nick to incorporate a strap-on in your lovemaking, things had been amazing. Well, things had always been amazing with him, but things had only gotten better, even though that had previously seemed impossible. Though you had worried that he wouldn't enjoy it as much as you did, it seemed that he got more pleasure out of knowing you were enjoying yourself than anything else.

And so your passion had only increased from there, leading to sex at any and every possibility. Nick didn't seem to mind how insatiable you were and was always ready whenever you were, even when you were in one of you more spontaneous moods.

It was one of the spontaneous days and he was out following up on a case. You were alone in his office, having sent Ellie home early, and you had made the decision to wait for him in one of his hats and one of his ties, and absolutely nothing else.

Once you had shed your clothes and donned these accessories, you cleared his desk off and leaned back on it, legs spread in an inviting manner. When Nick returned, which would be soon, he would get quite the eyeful as soon as he entered the room. You had made sure you had the strap-on with you, sitting next to you on the desk.

Soon after that, you heard him attempt to open the door- you'd had the good sense to lock it, just in case someone else happened to drop by- and then his key turned in the lock. The door swung open and he started in, stopping in his tracks when he saw you.

“Well, well, wouldja look at that,” he said, a grin forming on his face. “And what's this all about?”

“Got bored while you were out,” you replied. “I thought I might play a little dress up. What do you think?”

“I think you might be missing a few pieces,” he said, closing the distance between the two of you. “But I can't say I'm complaining. Honestly, you look a lot better in those than I do.”

Now standing directly in front of you, he dropped a hand between your legs, pleased to find that you were already wet. Two of his fingers slid in with ease and you moaned, squirming as he flexed them within you. Your face grew flushed and your breathing labored as he fingered you, managing a third while you hissed in ecstasy.

“Gotta admit, you look breathtaking, doll,” said Nick, his glowing eyes appraising your form. “That little getup of yours is actually driving me crazy.”

“Glad you like it,” you replied, whimpering. There was rarely a time when you didn't want him so badly that you couldn't stand it, and right then was no different. You arched your back, leaning further against the desk as you brought your hips up to try and bring his fingers deeper.

“A little impatient, are we?” he asked, and you nodded, letting out a pathetic and desperation noise. You whined when he removed his fingers, but he silenced you, pulling you into a heated kiss, knocking your hat off in the process. You did the same to his, wrapping your arms around his head to pull him closer.

He pulled out of the kiss and noticed you rubbing your thighs together. “Alright, alright,” he said with a chuckle, “I won't keep you waiting anymore.” You watched him hungrily as he shed his coat and pants, and you handed him the strap-on. He fiddled with the harness for what felt like ages, and then he was ready.

Nick gently laid you you back against his desk, holding you up slightly for better positioning, and placed the head of the artificial cock against your entrance. You stared into his yellow eyes in anticipation, whimpering his name, begging him. And did he ever deliver.

As always, he started out slowly, just barely easing in the tip, but you were used to the size now and couldn't resist raising your hips against his, allowing it to slip in a little further. Already, you released a loud, wanton moan, and he smirked at you, loving the noises you always made.

“So good,” you cried as he pressed in the remaining length, letting it rest inside of you for a moment, giving you time to adjust to being filled like that as always. You loved him and you loved the way he always knew exactly what you wanted and needed. He was perfect.

“Yeah? You like that?” he asked, his voice smug. There was a time when he would ask you that in a concerned tone, always wondering if he had it right, but now he knew just how you liked it and that you always liked it from him.

You cried out as he began to thrust, rocking his hips slowly at first, then steadily picking up speed. You had always liked things a little rough, and though it had taken some convincing to get him to do that, he certainly did not disappoint in that department. You could feel his hands digging into your back as he gave a few hard thrusts.

“Oh, god, Nick!” you called, biting down on your lip. His hands were starting to hurt a little bit now, particularly the metal one, but you didn't mind that in the slightest. In fact, as his hands slipped and scratched down your back, the pain nearly sent you over the edge. You wondered if he would ever scratch hard enough to draw blood; you were sure, at least, that there would be bruises in addition to the scratches.

He leaned down to plant a kiss on you, and again, you were nearly pushed too far, just barely managing to hang on. The only reason you were even able to was because you were so greedy for even just a little bit more of him. When he pulled his lips from yours, you gazed up at him, barely able to breathe anymore.

He knew that you were almost there and that only spurred him on, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. Once again, you felt his fingers digging into you back and scratching, and all you could muster was one feeble moan as your willpower slipped away and you came.

Your eyes closed and you tipped your head back, mouth open in a silent scream, your entire body buzzing. You felt the pulsing between your legs, the tremors that sent chills down your spine and curled your toes. When you did manage to reclaim your breath, you murmured, “I love you, Nick.”

“Love you too, doll,” he replied, pulling out of you and lifting you to sit on his desk while he removed the strap-on. After that, he got up to sit beside you, letting you lay your head on his shoulder while you came down from the afterglow.

“That was so great,” you said, knowing that 'great' didn't even begin to describe it. He smiled down at you, then glanced at your back for a second. His eyes widened and he pushed you forward slightly to examine it more closely, making a soft noise of concern.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, touching one of the scratches. When you hissed in response, he groaned. “I'm so sorry. Sometimes I forget...well, I just don't know my own strength when I get distracted like that, and my right hand isn't exactly smooth...”

He looked guilty, but you only smiled at him. “It doesn't hurt that much. Don't worry about it.”

“But it does hurt some, and that means I'm gonna worry about it,” he said stubbornly. “I promise I'll be more careful next time.”

“But...what if I don't want you to?” you asked boldly. He looked at you, confused, waiting for an explanation. “You know I like when things get rough and...that was definitely rough. I actually really liked you doing that. It was way hot.”

“You...you really liked it?” he asked.

“I loved it. It felt really good and I was hoping we could do it again some time.” You gave him a playful wink.  
“Well then,” he said, returning your wink, “I guess I'll have to be less careful next time, won't I?”


End file.
